A triglyceride is a kind of a neutral fat, and most of neutral fats containing in blood are triglycerides. It has been known that hypertriglyceridemia and hyperlipidemia are caused by continuing high concentration of triglycerides in blood. Hyperlipidemia has been considered to be the cause of arteriosclerosis, and serve as the initial trigger for inducing disorders such as cardiac disease and cerebral vascular disease.
In general, since changes of blood triglyceride concentrations are strongly affected by diets, complete regulation of the changes of blood triglyceride concentration by using only medicaments is said to be difficult. Therefore, quality of fats ingested as a diet has been focused more than a medical therapy. For example, lowering a blood triglyceride concentration by taking highly-unsaturated fatty acids, such as linoleic acid and linorenic acid, has been recommended. But, on the other hand, since an excessive consumption of the highly-unsaturated fatty acids induces production of overoxidized fatty acids in vivo, possibility of inducing various lifestyle related diseases has been pointed out.
In view of the above situations, to suppress elevation of a blood triglyceride concentration by a safer method which does not induce adverse effects even if administrating or consuming on a daily basis is desired. Recent years, as a substance which suppresses elevation of a blood triglyceride concentration safely and effectively, xanthan gum, propylene glycol alginate ester (see Patent literature 1), chitosan (see Patent literature 2) and a processed starch (see Patent literature 3) which suppress fat absorption have been reported.
Meanwhile, polyglutamic acids are widely used as a moisturizing agent, an absorbing agent and the like due to their high water retaining ability, and gain attentions as highly safe biodegradable polymers. Further, it was reported that polyglutamic acids have an effect of promoting absorption of calcium from the small intestine and an effect of suppressing elevation of a blood pressure (see Patent Literatures 4 and 5).